Proxy
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Casey asks Maura for a huge favor, but doesn't realize it might help Jane figure out her feelings for her best friend. Rizzles. Reposting all chapters all at once.
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to what?!" Maura asked in disbelief. She was sitting across from Casey in his office, and leaned in closer, over the desk, in case she had misunderstood him.

Casey sighed and looked defeated, having expected Maura's reaction.

"Look, you know I'm dead below the waist. I can't... I can't satisfy Jane. She has needs."

"I'm hardly the person to satisfy her needs, Casey. I'm her friend!"

"She trusts you. And I do too."

"I'm flattered, but surely you can find other ways... to... take care of her."

"I can't. I tried. I don't have the mobility. I have no traction without my legs." Casey started getting flustered. "And... I just don't feel like it." He looked down at his legs in frustration.

"I wouldn't touch you. I just want to be there, watch you. I want to see her like... before. Look, we wouldn't be back together if it wasn't for you, and I'm grateful for that. I know I'm asking for a huge favor." Casey looked Maura in the eye. "Please just think about it, okay?"

Maura fell silent, but held his gaze. Casey looked desperate. Her mind was processing the request.

"Does she know? Did you ask her?"

"No. Not yet. I thought I'd ask you first."

Maura nodded to herself, and sighed. "Casey, I'd love to be able to help you, but this... I don't know. I really don't. I promise I'll think about it."

"Thank you. That's all I can ask."

Maura let herself out and drove back to the precinct. She went straight down to the morgue and sat at her desk, leaning back in her chair. Casey had called the M.E. that morning and said he had something to ask her. She had assumed he needed advice about the clinical trial he was about to start, and had paid him a visit on her lunch hour.

Now her mind was churning. She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she had a crush on Jane. She had kept it neatly bottled up, happy to steal a glance here and there, imagining them kissing, sometimes in sexual situations. But she had never, ever, considered it even a remote possibility. Jane was straight, and had never expressed any interest in women. She was in love with Casey, and Maura wanted Jane to be happy. She'd do anything to support her. _Anything?_ The doctor let herself imagine the situation, laying on top of Jane, naked, bringing her to orgasm in front of Casey.

The prospect, now so close and tangible, made her realize she was scared of something else: what if she let her guard down? Would she able to stop and step aside for Casey, after opening the door to her feelings?

Right then the door to her office swung open and Jane stepped in.

"Hey! Where were you?"

Maura's mouth opened and closed right back. Startled out of her private thoughts, she struggled for words. Jane immediately picked up on it.

"Wow! You can't talk? Are you okay?" She smirked. Her face suddenly fell. "Wait. Did you talk to Casey? He asked for your number this morning. Was it about his medical trial?"

"No... YES!.. No!" Maura's eyes widened in panic.

"What? Yes or no?" Jane looked confused.

The blonde took a deep breath, considering her options.

"I can't talk about it..." Maura's eyes pleaded with Jane.

Jane faked being offended, and slowly turned around to leave, waving her arms around.

"Oh. None of my business. I see."

"Oh, no, it's all up in your business."

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned back around to shoot an evil eye at her friend. Maura looked up at her and pinched her lips, wishing for once she hadn't spoken what was on her mind.

"What does that mean? Really?"

"No! I mean... Yes, it's about you, but I said no. Well, I said I'd think about it."

"What about me? Why did you say no? What is there to think about?" Jane stepped back and closed the door so they could talk without all the lab assistants hearing.

Maura slowly shook her head in her hands. How did the conversation end up there so quickly?

"Maura!"

"Stop! That's too many questions! What do you want to know?"

"What did you and Casey talk about?"

Maura cringed and then whimpered. There was no way out.

"Sit down, Jane."

Jane suddenly looked worried. She made her way to the uncomfortable red chair, and sagged into it.

"Is it Casey? Is he going to be okay? Don't you make me cry at work." Jane warned.

"Oh, no, no. He's fine. Well, I guess he could be better, I mean his legs. But he..."

"Maura!"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. He asked me to be his proxy and have sex with you."

Jane's face went blank.

"I'm sorry, he asked you what?"

"That's what I said! I thought I misunderstood!" Maura paused, then articulated for Jane, while punctuating with her finger : "Casey wants me to have sex with you. To satisfy your needs. In front of him."

Jane waited a couple of seconds, then got up. She stepped out and slammed the door behind her. After a beat, she stepped back in and engaged the lock.

"What the hell?... How dare he?" She started pacing around the room.

"He loves you. He wants you to be happy."

"I don't have "needs"!.. To satisfy... I'm fine!"

"He said he tried but it didn't work out."

"Oh, and what else did he tell you? Did he tell you I had to take care of myself afterwards?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Take care of yourself?"

"Maybe." Jane waved her hands in front of her. "It's not important! I'm fine without the running. Or the rollerblading. I'm fine without the sex."

"Sex is an important part of a relationship. It's more than just physical release. It provides intimacy and an emotional connection."

Maura stood up, walked around her desk and sat against it, her arms propped by her sides.

Jane stopped pacing, but kept twirling her hair between her fingers.

"He doesn't let me cuddle anymore. I think he's... self-conscious."

"Do you kiss?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

Maura tilted her head and gave Jane a sympathetic look.

"So... you said no?" Jane suddenly asked.

Maura winced. "I... I thought it'd be weird. Afterwards. But he asked me to think about it."

"Mmh." Jane twirled her hair in the opposite direction.

Maura tried to read Jane's reaction. It wasn't outright disappointment, but a careful pondering. She asked out loud what Jane was probably asking herself:

"Would you do it?"

Jane looked up at Maura and shrugged. Her eyes went from Maura's face to her breasts, down the curve of her hips and her thighs. The silence stretched between them. Maura smiled, very aware of Jane's mental inventory of her body.

"I could do worse, I guess."

Maura scoffed. "Jane! You're terrible! I don't know if I want to anymore."

"Are you any good?" Jane smirked.

Maura let out a dramatic gasp and her jaw dropped. "Jane! I'm a trained physician. I'm an expert in human anatomy, including, but not limited to, both male and female erogenous zones. I'm deeply offended that you would question my love-making skills!"

"Do you mind providing a list of references?" Jane continued, unfazed.

"Jane..." Maura's face was serious again. "You know I'd do anything for you. But I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. If it's too weird, let's not do it."

Maura was leaving the decision to Jane, allowing her an easy way out. As much as she had dreamed about it, she couldn't let sex get in-between them.

"I would do it. If it's you." Jane's words were sad, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She had gotten back with Casey just a couple of weeks ago, but he hadn't been able to provide the emotional support she needed. She knew Casey had had to close himself up, to cope with the aftermath of his injury, and he couldn't open up easily without risking his own sanity. Talking to her friend, she realized she needed not so much the sex, but the intimacy Maura had been talking about. If Casey thought it'd help, it was the least she could do, and she would probably benefit from it too. She just wanted to be held and be kissed, even though she would never admit it to anyone.

Maura walked up and stood in front of her. She smoothed Jane's forearm with her hand, and smiled up at her.

"You don't have to look so sad about it."

"I'm not sad... I'm... exhausted. Thank you." Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's arm in return.

"I'll call Casey. Tell him we'll do it. Saturday?" Maura asked softly.

Jane nodded and went back up to the bullpen, her head spinning and her heart thumping wildly in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

They had agreed to do it at Maura's house, in the guest bedroom Jane would use when she would sleep over. Maura had brought in a comfortable chair for Casey to sit in, and it was to the side of the bed, by the door.

The M.E. had let Jane and Casey in twenty minutes ago, and she had gone to her room to get ready. She had taken a shower, had gone through her grooming routine, and was now debating whether to wear her new royal blue La Perla lingerie set under her robe or not. She decided to put it on.

In the two days since they had agreed, she had almost changed her mind several times. She hadn't interacted with Jane much at work, but she had sensed that Jane had had the same dilemma. However, neither of them had backed out by the time Saturday came around.

Standing in front of the mirror in her walk-in closet, Maura exhaled, and focused a few seconds on calming her racing heart. She was nervous, but also resolved to do her best for Jane. Her overachieving nature was kicking in and she had never backed down from a challenge. She made her way to the guest bedroom.

Casey was sitting in the chair, his crutches propped up next to him. Jane was standing next to him, holding his hand, in a white tank top and underwear, no bra. She turned around when Maura came in and gave her a sheepish smile. She swallowed hard and looked down at Casey, who nodded at her and squeezed her hand. Jane leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

The detective then laid down on her side of the bed, her head propped up on her hand. She patted the spot next to her for Maura. The doctor raised an eyebrow, and let her robe fall open. She slid it off her shoulders, gathered it on her arm and laid it neatly on the dresser.

Jane's playful expression became serious as soon as she caught a glimpse of Maura's body. She watched avidly as the doctor readied herself, taking in the curves and valleys she had only seen in the locker room, never thinking she'd actually get to touch any of it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and Maura lowered herself next to her, mirroring her pose.

"Hey" Jane croaked.

"Are you nervous?"

Jane nodded. She glanced over Maura's shoulder at Casey, who gave her a reassuring smile. Jane looked back into the doctor's eyes.

"You look nice, thank you." Jane hooked Maura's hair behind her ear, and caught a whiff of Maura's usual scent, warm and welcoming. "And you smell good."

Casey's masculine voice broke the mood. "Jane, this is a done deal. You don't have to talk her into it."

Jane glared at him briefly, but retracted her hand nonetheless. Maura grabbed it and held it in her own.

"Thank you, but he's right." Maura's voice was soft and sultry, unlike anything Jane had heard from her before. "I think I'm the one who has to whoosh you."

Jane smirked and rolled her eyes. "Woo me. Yes, please woo me before I run the hell out of here."

They chuckled, both aware of the paralyzing tension they were attempting to relieve.

Maura let her hand roam up along Jane's arm, smoothing over the defined muscles she so often admired. She reached Jane's shoulder, and slowly dipped down to the swell of her breast, right above her tank top. Maura noticed Jane was holding her breath. It made her aware that she was too. Her fingers slowly traced the outside curve of Jane's breast, grazing the nipple ever so slightly. It instantly hardened and poked up under the white fabric.

Jane closed her eyes and exhaled, as Maura continued on to her waist and hip. Her senses focused on Maura's hand, she didn't notice Maura leaning forward and pressing her lips to her collarbone. The contact rippled along her spine, and she gasped.

Maura was pleasantly surprised by Jane's reaction. She looked up at the brunette, and moved closer, so their lips were a mere inch apart. Their breath mingled back and forth. She moved in slowly, giving Jane time to give or deny her permission. As she was about to make contact, the brunette shifted, so the kiss landed on the corner of her mouth. She was still nervous. Maura smiled against Jane's skin, but didn't back off. She trailed kisses down into Jane's neck, parting her lips just enough to wet the soft skin with her tongue as she went. She noted Jane's slight flush, the darkening of her pupils. She was definitely getting aroused, even though she had yet to make a move or touch Maura.

Maura was holding back. She knew Jane was willing to try, but she'd run if she felt overwhelmed. Gauging Jane's reactions and controlling her pace was giving Maura the focus she needed to keep her feelings in check. She wanted to enjoy giving Jane pleasure, without opening herself up.

Still kissing Jane's neck, Maura guided Jane onto her back, straddling Jane's thighs. She heard Casey shifting in his chair, acutely aware of his gaze on her ass. She had always been confident about her body, and the thought of him watching them was an unexpected turn-on. She could feel her own wetness seeping through her underwear, wondering if Casey could see it. She wondered if Jane was wet too.

The doctor sat up on Jane's thighs, and holding on to Jane's elbows, she pulled her up so she was sitting up in her lap.

To maintain her balance, Jane was forced to wrap her arms around Maura, and for the first time, she felt her friend's skin under her hands. She looked up at Casey over Maura's shoulder, and she saw the arousal in his eyes. No sadness or jealousy, or envy. He was enjoying this. Jane felt a jolt of arousal radiate from her core at the realization, and she bit down into Maura's neck, sucking on the soft skin, letting the smell and taste of Maura fill her nose and mouth.

Maura cried out, and she barely registered Jane's fingers on the clasps of her bra. The straps loosened up and Jane took it off. The brunette leaned back, staring at Maura's breasts.

"You like?"

Jane smiled and nodded.

"Do you think you can take your top off too?"

"No, yours are nicer."

"I disagree. Come on." Maura tugged at the tank top.

Jane slid the garment over her head and tossed it aside. They both looked at each other's breasts. Maura took Jane's hand and rested it on her chest. She let go, and Jane's hand slowly slid down on top of Maura's generous mound, and over the hard nipple. Jane turned her palm up and cupped the underside, lifting it up gently, letting the weight of it fill her hand. Maura mirrored her actions, playing with Jane's, noting how perfectly they fit in her smaller hand.

Jane looked back up into Maura's eyes, and she threw her arms back around the blonde. Their breasts mashed together, their skin hot and cool at the same time. Jane tilted her head and pressed her lips against Maura's.

Both women closed their eyes and remained perfectly still for a few seconds.

Jane marveled at the softness of Maura's lips, and she parted her own slightly, sucking in Maura's bottom lip between them. She silently glided around, probing and tasting a woman's lips for the first time. Maura was cautiously responding to Jane's exploration, staying one step behind, leaving her the initiative. She was delighted at Jane's bold move, and didn't want to jeopardize her progress. She waited.

Jane finally pushed in, forcing Maura's mouth to open. She felt Maura's warm tongue on the tip of hers, and she moaned at the fierce desire it ignited inside her core. Their tongues danced and dueled inside their mouths, leisurely but fully committed. They parted slowly, catching their breath, finding their fingers tangled into each other's hair.

Maura pushed Jane back down on the bed, coming down to rest fully on top of her and between her legs. She could feel the heat radiating from Jane's core against her pubic bone. She pushed her hips forward as a reflex, and Jane responded by grinding back against her. Their bodies slowly rocked in unison, neither of them attempting to hide their arousal any more.

Maura reluctantly abandoned Jane's mouth and started going south, lured away by Jane's bare breasts. She left a wet trail on her plexus, and shifted to the right to take Jane's nipple in her mouth. She looked up at Jane as she did, and Jane looked right back at her, as a loud moan escaped her parted lips. Her head slammed right back down into the pillows when Maura sucked harder, rolling the hard nipple with her tongue inside her mouth. Jane arched into her, silently begging for more. Maura teased the other nipple between her fingers, kneading Jane's breast at the same time. Replacing her mouth with her other hand, she continued to play with the nipples, while kissing and sucking lower, over Jane's firm abdomen, until she reached the edge of Jane's panties. After a last pinch to her sensitive nipples, Maura lowered her hands over Jane's hips, slowly pulling her underwear down, kissing the soft skin as it was revealed. Panting and moaning, Jane finally lifted up her hips, and Maura peeled off the panties, noting the glistening patch on the inside, satisfied that Jane wanted this as much as she did, finally.

Refusing to move, Maura let Jane kick off her panties, and she settled between her parted legs. She kissed the inside of Jane's thighs, alternating sides, inching closer to her goal every time.

Jane was tilting her hips up, desperate for more contact. Her fists were balled up by her sides, bunching up the sheets. Every muscle in her body was taut, her chest heaving up and down, a light sheen of sweat covering her naked body. She realized she had never been so aroused in her entire life. She briefly glanced over at Casey, who was biting his lip, his hands grasping the armrests of the chair. He was sweating too.

"You're beautiful." Maura whispered against her pussy. Then she dipped forward and closed her mouth around Jane's sex, her tongue splitting her folds and darting into her opening.

Jane cried out loud, and her hips violently jerked up. She couldn't help but thread both hands into Maura's hair to pull her closer. Her knees came up and spread wide, giving Maura better access. Jane's mouth fell open, and long moans poured from her throat as the blonde's expert tongue pleasured her clit and opening in ways she had never experienced before. She lifted her head to look down at the doctor, in awe at such an intimate display. She was struggling to keep her eyes opened, and finally had to throw her head back down onto the mattress, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Maura had lifted Jane's thighs over her shoulders, and was holding on to her hips to keep them from flying up. Most of her face was covered in Jane's juices, and she still couldn't get enough. She was alternating between sucking on her clit and dipping her tongue as far as she could into her opening, then circling it, amazed at how much more wet Jane was getting. She could also feel her own pussy, drenched and throbbing with need. She was on her knees, her ass arched high up, slowly bobbing up and down in rhythm with her mouth. She slowly rocked her hips, her drenched underwear gliding against her pussy.

She wished Casey would touch her, but the thought immediately repulsed her. She wanted Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Her head between Jane's legs, Maura could feel the detective starting to come unraveled. But Maura wasn't done yet. She slowed down her rhythm, decreasing the pressure and kissed Jane's inner thigh, wiping her face against it. She crawled back up Jane's body, noting they were both sweating profusely now.

Jane was panting helplessly, having been so close to orgasm. She didn't complain about the interruption, surprisingly. She grabbed Maura's face between her hands and pulled Maura in on top of her for a searing kiss. She tasted herself on the doctor's lips, and licked it all off, sucking eagerly on Maura's mouth. Maura responded with equal enthusiasm, licking Jane's tongue back, sucking it into her mouth, letting juices and saliva mingle in an intoxicating cocktail.

"Jane,.. Jane,.." Maura whispered between kisses, "I want to be inside you... I want to feel you..." She closed her eyes, feeling her stomach clench at her own words. She was losing the battle with her feelings, giving into her desire. She could feel the dam crack, threatening to burst and sweep her away.

She opened her eyes again and drowned into Jane's dark pools, looking back at her with an intensity she had never seen before. Jane pulled her close, her hand on the back of her neck. Her breath was hot and shallow against Maura's ear.

"Touch me... Take me..." Her words were barely a breath, only for Maura to hear. It sent shivers down the doctor's spine. She reached down between them, into Jane's wet heat, and slowly pushed three fingers inside. She felt Jane silent cry into her hair, and Jane's nails dug deep into her neck and back. Maura moaned at the pleasurable pain. She held Jane in a fierce embrace, and started rocking her hips against Jane's, pushing her hand deeper, her fingers hooked high into Jane's g-spot, palm pressed flat against her clit.

Maura knew Jane was close already, she didn't need to build up the orgasm anymore, it was right there, ready to take Jane over the edge. She focused on maintaining a slow, steady rhythm, letting Jane drive with her hips. Jane's face was still buried in her neck.

"Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god..." Jane kept repeating to herself, not even aware of it. Her hips suddenly peaked and stilled, and her hand shot down to grab Maura's wrist.

Jane's entire body convulsed, and her upper body shot up, pushing Maura up with her. She let out a loud groan, muffled between her clenched teeth, and her inner walls clenched hard around Maura's hand. Maura pressed her back down, and sucked on the pulse point of Jane's neck. Jane finally opened her mouth and cried out, a mixture of moans and sobs she couldn't control. Inside her, Maura's fingers were still firmly rubbing against her g-spot, prolonging and intensifying her orgasm. The clenching kept going for an eternity, squeezing Maura's fingers, the aftershocks still causing Jane to jerk up against Maura. Time stretched in-between contractions, until it calmed down to a dull, comforting throb.

Jane finally let go of Maura's wrist, and Maura slowly pulled her fingers free. She gently cupped Jane's mound, not wanting to break contact yet. She could still feel Jane's clit pulsing.

Still holding each other in a tight embrace, Jane finally turned her head to look at Maura. Both or their faces were serious, their eyes wet and brimming with tears. Jane touched her forehead to Maura's and struggled to calm her breathing.

Maura waited and brushed a strand of hair off Jane's damp neck.

They both heard the front door slam and looked up.

"Where's Casey?" Jane noticed the empty chair next to the bed. Just then, a chime rang and she looked at the cell phone she had left on the night stand. She had received a text. Maura sat up and rolled off Jane, allowing her to reach over to pick up her cell.

_You like me_

Jane read Casey's text, and she furrowed her brows in confusion. Outside, they heard the sound of car tires in the gravel of Maura's driveway. They both looked out the window, just in time to see Casey climb into the back seat of a Boston cab, pulling in his crutches with him. A few moments later, a second text chimed in.

_But you're in love with her_

Jane's heart crumbled in her chest. She worried her bottom lip and looked back at Maura, who was picking up her robe and pulling it on.

"Wait." Jane rasped.

Maura still cinched the strap around her waist, and looked up at Jane.

"I'm sorry. What did he say?"

Jane struggled to hold back the tears, not sure what really caused them. She held up her cell phone for Maura to read.

Maura walked over to her and looked at the texts.

"Oh Jane... "

The detective tossed the cell phone on the bed and let her hand drop.

"Do you want to catch him? Talk to him?"

Jane didn't answer. She sighed. Her heart was racing, pounding in her ears and throat. Her first reflex had been complete denial, and she had wanted to run after Casey. Now she had to ask herself. Was it true?

"Is it true?" Maura asked at the same time, softly, afraid of the answer.

Jane looked up and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"I don't know..." She wondered out loud. She could only think of one way to find out.

She stepped in front of Maura and dipped her head, touching her lips to Maura's. She smelled the evidence of their love-making on her face, and it elicited a warm clench in her groin. She deepened the kiss, taking in Maura's smell, the softness of her lips, her tongue dancing against hers. She felt a pang in her stomach, a familiar occurrence when she was around Maura. Everything suddenly fell into place, and she wrapped her arms around Maura's smaller frame, pulling her into a fierce embrace.

She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Maura's.

"Oh my god, Maura. I didn't know. I didn't know how it's supposed to feel."

Her eyes suddenly went wide. She practically pushed Maura away.

"Wait! What about you?"

Maura chuckled and pulled Jane back against her. She kissed her slow and deep, finally pouring her heart and feelings into it. They were both left moaning and panting, reluctantly pulling apart when Maura stepped back.

Maura loosened the strap of her robe and slid it off her shoulders to let it pool up at her feet.

"I know this might be awkward timing, but would you mind finishing up what you started?"

She bend down and finally stepped out of her drenched underwear. Her inner thighs were glistening with juices.

"Or are you going to make me take care of myself back in my room?"

Jane smiled and stared at her up and down, thinking Maura was the embodiment of sexy. She grazed the back of her fingers against Maura's breast, and spoke in her best raspy voice.

"How about we go back to your room and I'll take care of you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Both naked, they made their way over to the master's suite. Jane was walking behind Maura, raking her eyes over the doctor's back side, trying hard not to reach around her and take her right there.

"You like what you see?" Maura asked without even turning around.

"Mmmh..." Jane nodded, smiling.

Maura stopped abruptly right before reaching the door to her bedroom, and Jane almost rammed into her. She stood so close to Maura's back that she could feel the heat of her skin on her breasts.

"Touch me." Maura asked, almost shy, her back still to Jane.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips, and pulled the blonde back into her. Their bodies interlocked perfectly, Maura a couple of inches shorter, so that Jane could dip her head into her neck. She inhaled Maura's perfume and her hands started traveling up, smoothing over Maura' stomach. Slowly, she moved up so she could cup Maura's heavy breasts into her palm, and she kneaded them slowly, lifting them up and pushing them together, teasing dusky nipples at the same time. Maura's head dropped back and to the side, her eyes closed, seeking Jane's mouth. Jane slowly turned her around and kissed her open-mouthed, her tongue snaking inside languidly, her breaths coming in long deep blows through her nose.

Jane put her hands on Maura's ass, and after kneading the soft cheeks for a moment, she lifted Maura up against her. Maura yelped inside her mouth, but didn't break the kiss. The doctor wrapped her legs around Jane and let her carry her inside the bedroom.

Jane dropped Maura as gently as she could manage on the king size bed, and laid down next to her, face to face. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane whispered, then kissed Maura's lips.

"I... I didn't think you'd reciprocate. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

She gave Jane a light kiss back.

"How did Casey know?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed. She kissed Maura again.

"I don't think I've ever been so... responsive with him. It wasn't bad or anything, it was nice... and comfortable. But you... " Jane dipped her head next to Maura's ear and whispered in secret, as if it was too big to say out loud. "You touched me, _inside_. You made me come so _hard_..."

Jane's hot breath on her ear made Maura shiver, and reminded her of the wet pool between her legs.

"Glad I didn't disappoint...," Maura murmured back, breathless. She turned her head and covered Jane's mouth with her own, seeking her tongue, this time clearly aroused and ready again. She hooked her leg around Jane's and rolled them over so the detective was on top of her.

"I need you now, please..."

Jane lifted her head up and looked at the form beneath her. Maura's hair was spread around on the pillows, already messed up from the previous session. Her eyes were dark and hooded, lips full and flushed with desire. Jane felt a tight knot in the pit of her stomach.

This was the woman she'd make fun of when they first met. Most people at the precinct had never bothered revising their first impression of her, and to them, she was still the Queen of the Dead. She had become Jane's best friend. Jane couldn't imagine her life without the doctor. She was generous and quirky, funny and inadequate. She was incredibly attractive, both men and women wanted her.

Now Maura was spreading her legs for her, already grinding her hips into her. This would change everything.

"Maura..." Jane whispered the name to herself, as if speaking it for the first time. She liked the sound of it.

The doctor blinked and looked up at her with intense lust in her eyes.

"Mmmh, your voice... Say it again."

"Maura..." Jane repeated, even lower.

Jane lowered her mouth onto Maura's, and kissed her deeply, slow and thorough. She pushed her pelvis firmly against Maura, feeling the wetness against her own curls. She groaned into Maura's mouth, who moaned in return. They breathed hard though their open mouths, still kissing and starting to get heavy again.

Jane dipped her hand between them, and grabbed a breast in her palm. She kneaded it firmly, pinching the nipple between her fingers. Maura arched into her, moaning louder, surprised and delighted by Jane's roughness. This wasn't the shy Jane from an hour ago.

The detective wanted to explore every inch of Maura's body, she wanted to take possession of her. Realizing her attraction to the doctor made her want to make up for lost time. She sucked and licked around Maura's face and neck, while her hands roamed down her torso and arms. They smoothed over the pale skin as low as her knees, then came slowly back up around the inside of her thighs. Maura was panting helplessly, her hips tilted up in anticipation.

Maura felt Jane's fingers slip over her wetness before they even reached their goal. Her arousal had been so intense, her juices had spread between her thighs, and Jane was now taking pleasure in teasing her, gliding her fingers around in wide circles, grazing her nether lips and curls, sending electric shocks into her core. She was just as tense as Jane had been when she'd had her head between her legs. Payback had never been so sweet.

Jane had lifted herself up to get better access, and a better view of the blonde. The only points of contact were her hand, and her thighs that she used to hold Maura's legs apart. She was hovering above Maura, a fresh sheen of sweat on her olive skin from her renewed arousal.

Maura looked up at her and thought how magnificent Jane looked, her muscles strong and defined on her feminine form, straining to pleasure her. Her breasts were just inches from her face, and the blonde reached up with both hands to cup them and tease them. Jane moaned and arched into the touch.

Without warning, the brunette plunged three fingers into Maura's warm opening with a wet, sloppy sound. Maura's head shot back against the pillows, and a strangled cry escaped her mouth. She felt Jane hook her fingers up like she had done to her earlier, reaching into her core with an intensity she had never felt. Her breath caught in her throat, as if trying to preserve the sensation, bottling it up inside.

As Jane pumped in and out of her, Maura pushed back against her strokes, already sensing the climax approaching, a faint glow in the far distance. The doctor opened her eyes and looked back at Jane, at the gorgeous woman who she'd never thought could be hers. The sweat was dripping off Jane's face onto Maura's chest, her hair matted in unruly curls, like a goddess in the midst of battle.

"Oh Jane,... Ja-ane..."

The orgasm closing in quickly, Maura started panting, then stopped breathing again. Suddenly, it was there, rearing up. It enveloped her with blinding intensity, filling her up from inside, radiating through her extremities. She bucked up against Jane, gripping the sheets at her sides to steady herself.

A long series of moans came out of her mouth, in rhythm with the contractions inside of her. She felt a warm gush between her legs, pooling in Jane's hand and down her crack, the result of the G-spot stimulation. She was hit by another wave, shorter but just as intense.

Maura reached around Jane's neck and brought her down for a sloppy kiss, her mouth cool against Jane's heat. She kept moaning with the few remaining aftershocks, catching her breath again, little by little.

The spasms slowly subsided, leaving her in a puddle of her own juices, spent and content, a dull throb between her legs. Her hips relaxed down into the mattress.

Jane rolled over to her side, slipping her fingers out carefully. She looked into Maura's eyes and her heart clenched again.

"You're so beautiful, Maura."

"I love you," Maura whispered, unable to stop the words. She immediately wondered if it was too fast. She lowered her gaze, surprised at how much she cared about Jane's reaction. She braced herself.

A thin smile stretched across Jane's face, and she closed her eyes, waiting for her throat to let her talk again.

"I love you too," She whispered back, her voice strangled with emotion. She buried her face into Maura's neck.

"Hold me," she asked.

Maura wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tight and cradling her head. She smiled and kissed the top of Jane's hair.

They fell asleep.


End file.
